Computer applications are increasingly being utilized by organizations and their employees. Often employees create multiple application data files during a single day. Due to their ubiquity, application data files are commonly exchanged between users (e.g., via email, file transfer protocols, file servers, and the like). Sometimes, however, application data files may contain sensitive, proprietary, and/or confidential data, and an organization or user may desire to monitor or track their dissemination, for example, within the organization and/or externally. Additionally, organizations and/or users may desire to track dissemination of application data files in order to identify consumers of particular types of information (e.g., who within an organization is utilizing information embodied in an application data file). Accordingly, a need exists for a self-service portal for tracking application data file dissemination.